


Thinnamon

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anaphylaxis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanukkah, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Rey getsthinnamonedwhile meeting Ben's family for the first time.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: House Cryber Holiday Cookie Exchange





	Thinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Here is my fic for one of the prompts I received, "I. thold. you. I'm. allergic. to. thinnamon." I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

  
**═══════════════**  


”Excuse me,” Rey murmured, slipping out of Ben’s reach as she forced herself to calmly walk out of the room. Her heart was pounding and the world felt like it was going to end. What the hell was going on? She hadn’t had a panic attack in eight months. Ben’s family was _lovely_. What the _hell_. She rushed down the hall looking for a bathroom. Why was this house so fucking huge?

“Rey?” Ben’s voice sounded from around the corner, concern lacing his tone. “Rey.” She heard him jog down the hallway, worn floorboards creaking underneath him. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned and looked up at him, unable to shake the feeling of impending doom. “I don’t know,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s like a panic attack but—but nothing set it off!” What the hell was wrong with her. This wasn’t _normal_.

His eyebrows knitted together as he ran his hand up and down her arm. “Can I do anything for you?” 

“I don’t know!” Her voice was louder than it ought to be. A wave of nausea swept over her. Oh god, she was gonna be sick. “Bathroom. I need a bathroom!” 

Ben’s eyes were wide, concern written all over his features. “Two doors on your left.” Rey dashed down the hall and shoved the door open so hard it slammed against the wall behind it. She didn’t have time to close it as she threw herself down on the floor in front of the toilet and was violently ill. 

“Rey!” He shouted, his voice sharp with concern. She vaguely heard the click of the door as he closed it and then his fingers brushed against her neck as he gathered her hair and held it back from her face. 

When it finally seemed like she’d emptied the contents of her stomach, she sat back on her heels, struggling to take a deep breath. “Here,” Ben murmured, slipping his fingers under her chin and tipping her face up as he ran a cool cloth over her mouth. “Are you alright?”

“No.” Her heart felt like it was going to break a rib. Something was _not right_. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” she whispered, trying to fight back the rising fear that threatened to consume her. Ben swallowed hard and pressed a fresh cloth to her forehead. 

“Okay,” he said calmly, dabbing the washcloth across her skin, a serious but determined expression settling on his face. “Was it something you ate?” 

Rey thought about that for a moment, scratching at her neck and thinking back over what she’d consumed this evening; it hadn’t been much. “I’ve only had a few cookies. I was waiting for your mom’s latkes. And the doughnuts.” Ben had always said the only good thing about Hanukkah with his extended family was the food. 

Ben’s eyes went wide as he stared at her hand. He took it away from her neck and moved her hair to the side. “Rey, you’re breaking out in hives.” _Oh._

“I thought you told your parents I was allergic to cinnamon,” she said, her eyes going wide as she tried to keep calm. 

Ben swore and pushed up onto his feet. “I did. They said they’d take care of it,” he said through gritted teeth. “Where’s your purse?” 

“I-I don’t know. Your dad took it along with my coat.” He nodded and opened the door. 

“Ben, wait!” He turned and looked at her. She twisted her hands in her lap. “Try not to make a big deal out of it, please,” she said quietly. This was embarrassing enough as it was. The first time she meets his parents and she goes and gets herself cinnamoned. God, she’d never live this down.

Ben’s eyes went wide before he was able to school his expression back into something resembling calm. He opened his mouth and then closed it. His knuckles were white on the doorknob. “Okay.” And with that he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

  
**═══════════════**  


Bad idea. Ben had _known_ bringing Rey to meet his family was a bad idea. He just never expected to be so right. Of all the nightmare scenarios that had run rampant through his mind in the days leading up to the big event, he’d never even _considered_ he and Rey would be spending the night in the emergency room. _And yet_. 

Ben looked up from his bedside vigil as his mother walked through the door, stopping hesitantly a few steps in. “How is she?” Leia whispered. 

“Sleeping.” He motioned to the empty chair next to him, secretly relieved to have his mother here. Not that he’d ever dare utter that out loud. And he knew Rey wouldn’t mind; the two women had bonded instantly. Much to his annoyance. 

Leia gently patted his shoulder before taking the seat. “Any idea when she’ll be discharged?” 

“Hopefully tomorrow. As long as she doesn’t have another reaction.” He’d never known that could happen either. _Biphasic anaphylaxis_ they’d called it. Leia nodded silently, watching the heart monitor they had Rey hooked up to.

“How are you holding up?” she asked gently. Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was fucking exhausted. But more than that, he was pissed as hell. He’d made it expressly clear that Rey was deathly allergic to cinnamon. And some _asshole _had decided that didn’t matter.__

__“I’m relieved she’s gonna be okay but…” he trailed off, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth._ _

__“You still want to punch someone?” Leia guessed wryly, turning to smile at him._ _

__He chuckled humorlessly. “More like wring their neck. Did you figure out which dumbfuck did it?” While his father and Uncle Chewie had followed the ambulance to the hospital, his mother had stayed behind to clean up the mess and interrogate her guests._ _

__“Bazine.” Ben flexed his jaw thinking of Hux’s latest girlfriend, a whole host of misogynistic and vile names streaming through his mind. “You’ll be happy to know Chewie let her have it when he came home.”_ _

__That at least gave him a small smile. His uncle’s anger was something terrifying to be on the receiving end of. “Good. It’s the least she deserves for endangering someone’s life.” It’d be one thing if she hadn’t known. But Ben had made his girlfriend’s allergy his top priority._ _

__“After I’d told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t welcome back tomorrow.” Ben chuckled, turning to his mother with a small smile on his face. Of course, Chewie’s anger was second only to Leia Organa-Solo’s. “I probably ought to feel bad. But she didn’t even seem remorseful,” Leia continued with a shrug._ _

__Ben opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by Rey groaning and shifting._ _

__He leaned forward and smoothed her hair back from her forehead, his mother momentarily forgotten. “You alright, sweetheart?” he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, searching. A small smile stretched at her lips as she finally found him._ _

__She hummed softly, stretching her arms above her head. “Feels like I got hit by a Mack truck,” she murmured. Guilt flooded Ben’s chest. _Your fault. All your fault._ “Hey. No,” she said, her facial features hardening. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this.” _ _

__The corners of his mouth twitched up as he sheepishly met her gaze. She knew him too well. “But—“_ _

__She grasped his hand and gave him a knowing smile. “Nope! I forbid it.”_ _

__“Pick your battles, Benjamin,” Leia said evenly from the corner. Rey’s smile brightened and she propped herself up so she could look past Ben._ _

__“Leia,” she breathed, like she couldn’t quite believe the older woman was here._ _

__“Hi, honey. Good to see you a little less miserable.” Leia leaned forward and patted Rey’s foot with a warm smile. Ben knew he ought to be happy that his mother and girlfriend got along so well, but he couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy. And what was even more troubling was the fact that he wasn’t even sure _which_ woman he was jealous of. Nevermind the fact that his jealousy was completely ridiculous._ _

__Rey chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Me too.” Just then, her stomach rumbled loudly and Ben couldn’t help his own chuckle. And then it dawned on him._ _

__“You haven’t eaten all night,” he said, his eyes going wide. She’d had the cookies before his mother could start preparing dinner. “You must be ravenous.”_ _

__“It’s not _that_ bad,” Rey said, shifting in the bed and giving him a completely unconvincing look. _ _

__“I’ll run out and get you something,” Leia volunteered with another smile. “What do you like?”_ _

__“McDonald’s,” Ben said, not giving Rey the chance to refuse._ _

__“No, really it’s okay. I’m fine. Nobody should be out at this hour.”_ _

__“Nonsense,” Leia said, raising her chin as she stood up and hoisted her purse on her shoulder. “You nearly died at my house and I didn’t get the chance to feed you. Going out for some fast food is the least I can do.” She patted her hair and made for the door causing the corners of Ben’s mouth to turn up. For once, his mother’s inability to take ‘no’ for an answer was working in his favor._ _

__Except Rey looked to be about on the verge of a panic attack. “At-at least let me give you some cash! Please,” she said, pushing the covers down and looking around the room frantically. “Ben, where’s my purse?”_ _

__When she looked like she was going to climb out of the hospital bed, Ben intervened, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. “Rey, it’s _okay_ ,” he murmured. It’d been so long, he’d nearly forgotten Rey’s anxiety when it came to money. She swallowed hard and set her jaw, silently pleading with him. _ _

__Ben nodded slightly. She’d been through enough tonight, and the last thing he wanted to do was stress her out even more. So he handed her her purse and gave his mother a look as Rey busied herself with finding cash. She raised an eyebrow and he tilted his head, desperately trying to communicate how important it was for her not to argue._ _

__“Here, take this, _please_.” Rey held out a twenty and a ten, the smile on her face tense and forced. Leia looked between the two of them silently, and he knew by the way she pursed her lips she’d agree, though she didn’t necessarily _like_ it. _ _

__“Just this once,” Leia said, smiling warmly at Rey and shaking her finger at her before accepting the proffered money. Rey’s shoulders sagged and she relaxed back into the bed a little. “Now, what would you like?”_ _

__Rey smiled after Leia as she exited the hospital room, settling back into the bed before she turned to Ben. “I like your mother,” she admitted quietly with a shy smile._ _

__“Mm, most people do. She likes you, too,” he said, smiling. Leia was likable; he just didn’t always get along with her. But he was happy to see his girlfriend and mother getting along so well._ _

__“You think so?” Rey reached for his hand and he threaded his fingers through hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze._ _

__“Sweetheart, the whole fucking family loves you,” he said, pushing her hair back from her face. She grinned, burrowing back into the covers. He’d never been worried about that. Rey was a bright, shining star. Warm and happy. He’d never imagined any of them wouldn’t love her._ _

__“Hux didn’t seem all that thrilled.”_ _

__“Fuck, Hux. Besides, he’s hardly a paragon of good taste anyway.”_ _

__Rey giggled and tugged on his hand. “Get in.”_ _

__He raised an eyebrow. “In the bed?” Not that he minded, he just wasn’t sure what the nurses would think._ _

__She nodded. “Please.” But there was no way he could say no that smile._ _

__Ben sighed and rolled his eyes goodnaturedly as he toed off his shoes and she scooted to one side to make room for him. He lowered the side rail and gently climbed in, careful to not pull on her IV. She wriggled up next to him, curling into his chest and he slipped a hand around her waist, rubbing small circles into her back. “Better?”_ _

__“Much,” she murmured, sighing quietly. As she settled into him, all the tension seemingly leached out of her as her muscles relaxed._ _

__“I really am sorry you got thinnamoned,” he said, remembering how her speech had been impaired by the time they’d gotten to the emergency room. She chuckled and pushed him playfully. “Not exactly the best introduction to my family.”_ _

__“I know, I’m sorry,” she said, burying her face in his chest._ _

__Ben pulled back to look down at her, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. “Why are _you_ sorry? If anyone should be sorry, it’s Bazine. She told you her cookies were safe.” _ _

__She cast her eyes down and fidgeted with one of the buttons on his shirt. “I know, but Jesus. Talk about causing a scene.”_ _

__“Rey, you had an allergic reaction because someone gave you something you’re deathly allergic to,” he said, slipping his fingers under her chin and tugging gently until she met his eyes. “That wasn’t your fault.”_ _

__“I’m embarrassed,” she whispered._ _

__Ben sighed and pulled her closer. “Don’t be.” He thought he could understand her embarrassment, though; Rey wasn’t one that liked to call attention to herself._ _

__“I feel like I ruined everyone’s night.”_ _

__“Hardly.” Ben’s chest ached, knowing that couldn’t be further from the truth. His family had loved her and they’d been worried. “But that’s the wonderful thing about Hanukkah, we have seven more nights to get this right,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead._ _

__She giggled and brushed her lips against his throat. “Will we still get latkes and doughnuts?”_ _

__“Of course,” he said with a quiet chuckle. “As you’ve seen, my mother is quite adamant when it comes to making sure people are fed.” He could feel her smile against his skin before she tried to muffle a yawn against his shoulder._ _

__“I hate how sleepy all these drugs make me,” she murmured, snuggling in closer to him and getting comfortable._ _

__“You can sleep, if you want. I won’t let you miss the food this time.”_ _

__Her eyelashes fluttered against his skin as she tucked her head under his chin. “Promise?”_ _

__“Promise.”_ _

__“I love you,” she whispered._ _

__His chest flooded with warmth and he couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face. “I love you, too, sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking her hair._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A humongous _thank you_ to [Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_vee/pseuds/elle_vee) for the beta and keeping me from just deleting this in frustration <3


End file.
